


The Report and The Whistleblower

by kakashisninken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claustrophobia, F/M, Kylo is a First Order whistleblower, Mention of Death, Mention of guns, Modern AU, Oneshot, Rey is working on the report, Some political mentions, Sorry y’all no tense fucking, Swearing, The Report AU, There is mention of being crushed to death in the sense of a dream so keep that in mind, Tinder, gun mention, tagging it just in case but it’s a v quick and mild mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: The last member of Rey’s team has resigned, leaving her to investigate into The First Order alone. It’s vital she finishes this report but is only hitting dead ends, until an unlikely person reaches out to her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Report and The Whistleblower

“For fuck sake!” Rey yelled as she banged her fist on her desk. 

Another classified document she couldn’t get her eager hands on. Around her, the walls littered with photos, documents with highlighted paragraphs, red string linking one thing to another. 

Rey dug and dug deeper, like she hadn’t been digging for the last three years. One would have given up by now, called it a day long ago. But not Rey, for each new unclassified document brought the fruition of something bigger than herself. The end of The First Order.

“Rey, babe, _calm down_ ” Poe said as he approached her desk. A longtime colleague of hers, equally devoted to the case as she was.

“It’s just...we dig and we dig and we just keep hitting walls”

Only glancing at Poe for a moment, Rey turned her attention back to her computer monitor. The light blue glow filling her eyes. A deep sigh could be heard from Poe as he leaned on the cheap, chipped desk. The Bureau had not been known for their luxurious, up to date equipment, no thanks to budget cuts for the entire organisation.

“Rey, I’ve got something to tell you,” he said.

“What?” Her attention was still on the monitor, her fingers on the wheel of the mouse, scrolling endlessly.

“We gotta talk, this is serious” 

“Okay” 

Swiveling always from the monitor, Rey’s attention was now on Poe who took a deep breath. Running his hand through his hair and letting out another sigh. The room was silent, only Rey and Poe left out of their original five person team that they had started this investigation with. He laughed nervously, finally meeting Rey’s eyes. 

“Me and Finn-“

“You know what! We need to talk to Finn!” 

“Rey-“

“No, Poe. He’s the key to all of this, he used to work for them!” Rey interrupted.

“You’re forgetting the most important part about that. He signed an NDA, you know he can’t talk to you about anything that happened there or else he’s breaking the law, Rey”

Defeated, Rey swallowed hard. Letting out a dragons sigh as she met Poe’s eyes once more. 

“None of that is the point. The point is… Finn has found a job, his dream job, in Endor. We’re moving there.”

“So you’re going to work on this remotely?” Rey said, her eyebrow raised in slight confusion. What was he trying to tell her exactly? 

“No, I’m not going to work on this at all. Because I’m over this. I’m over missing every single important event in my life, every Christmas, every 4th of July, every Thanksgiving. All I want to do is sit on the couch with a glass of red in my hand, watching the game next to the love of my life but...I can’t.” his tone, defeated. 

Swallowing hard, Rey could not help but feel terrible. All of this unknown to her, no formed cracks that the eye could see. This was the first time she properly knew of Poe’s struggle, they had never talked about what they sacrificed to work this investigation before. Instead always focused on the goal at hand, positive that they’ll put a stop to the atrocities they read about every day. 

‘ _ Please don’t say you’re leaving _ ’ she silently begged. Her eyes desperate, only to by Poe’s own expression. One that spoke loud and clear, one that said ‘ _ I’m sorry but I am _ ’.

“Look, Rey,” Poe said gently as he pulled up a chair from one of the desks, his arms resting on its back. “We’ve been going at this for three years now and no matter what we’ve found they’re still going. Their CEO is literally moving into Congress. We’re fucked. All of this... has been for nothing”

Rey tried her hardest to blink away the salty tears forming in her eyes. She knew it was true. The time, the effort, the searching would all be for nothing. The missed relationships, their careers stuck in cement all for this report. All for it to be washed away, down the drain. 

The First Order we’re stronger than ever despite protests and slander. Despite congresswoman Senator Organa’s heavy campaign against him, Alistair Snoke had managed to squeeze his way into the race for Congress. With forecasts in his favour to win Representative of Georgia for the Republican Party. It made Rey sick to her stomach, which was why this report was so important. Cruel, wicked men deserved nothing more than to be punished for their crimes.

“There’s a whole life out there that you’re missing, because day and night you’re stuck in these walls. When was the last time you just stopped thinking about Snoke and the Order? Just sat on the couch, watched a movie? When was the last time that you’ve gotten more than five hours of sleep?”

It was true. She could not remember the last time she watched a movie or the last time she slept in, the last time she had a weekend that wasn’t dedicated to the report. It was hard to do any one of these things when you’re lost in the injustice, the tragedy, the horror of it all. 

“Look I’m handing in my two weeks right now. Just have a think about how long you can keep doing this for.” Poe said, pushing the desk chair away from himself and approaching his desk.

Rey wanted to remind him why there were doing this in the first place. Indigenous villagers having their homes ripped away and destroyed, sweatshop workers underpaid, overworked and exploited. That was only the tip of the iceberg. The First Order committed injustices that went beyond the word vile. Instead she turned back to her monitor, her finger back to endlessly scrolling the mouse wheel.

She understood where he was coming from. Poe wanted a life, a family. Things every normal person wanted and he had a good chance of getting it. Rey, on the other hand, had no one to come home to at the end of a long day, no one to celebrate the holidays with. Never having that family of her own. The guilt she felt only crept up on her after she started the investigation three years prior. Why should she have a cushy life, ignoring the world blissfully when people were homeless, dying, starving, exploited. It wasn’t fair, so she kept going because this was bigger than a five person team. Bigger than herself. 

—

It was the first day that should would be completely alone. It’s not like Rey had not been alone before, like on late nights she worked or on weekends but now this was permanent. As she stood in the doorway, Rey took a moment to take in the room she had spent her years in. Bright Fluorescent bulbs illuminated the scraps of paper on the walls. No outside windows or light, only the hum of the computers and the air conditioning. Anyone would be claustrophobic in here. Rey once dreamt the walls were trying to eat her alive, closing in on her before she was flattened to death. 

Two hours went by before Rey’s mobile chimed, the sound of a notification. 

_ Tinder _

_ You have a match! _

She cringed, her hand quickly shielding her eyes. On Saturday she took Poe’s advice, going out to have drinks with an old friend of hers. Rose of course, getting too drunk and downloading Tinder onto her phone. A few drinks in, Rey indulged her as her short and excited friend swiped left and right eagerly on local men.

_ ‘Oh look he has an eight-pack’ _

As much as Rey loved Rose, she did not need a  _ ‘good dicking’ _ or a  _ ‘boytoy’ _ . At the end of the night Rey had forgotten all about it, stopping by the office on her way home (despite her intoxication) and working for a few hours before passing out on her keyboard. 

Picking up her phone, Rey was curious despite her feelings of embarrassment. Swiping onto the notification, she waited patiently for the app to load.

_ 1 New Match! _

_ **Ben** _

_ we need to talk. _

_ ‘Who the fuck?’  _

Rey raced to look at his profile, swiping erratically through his photos. _Ben, 30_. No information on where he worked, no linked Spotify account or Instagram. In fact there was no description at all. There was, however, a mix of old and new photos, only three but more than enough. The older photos showing a younger man, the photo taken without his knowledge. A beanie covered his large ears, his hair short but still poking out. The man's eyes dark but still had a glimmer of light. He seemed content, at peace. The newer photos did not feature much of his face, his hair long and dark, with pale skin and a pointed nose. Dressed in all black, the photo taken in dim lighting. Rey was positive she had never seen this man in her life but she would admit there was something about him.

_ Why?  _

_ Do I know you? _

Forgetting the strangers attractiveness, Rey turned her focus. Anxiously she waited for a reply. Her fingers tapped on the desk in an erratic rhythm as she tried to put her focus back into her work. It did not take long for the next message, the notification sound rang through the silent room, startling Rey. Her hand over her heart after she had jumped an inch out of her seat. 

_ **Ben**  
_ _ no. but i know you. meet me at the pavilion cafe in one hour. _

Rey would not deny the empty feeling that grew in her stomach. How a lump began to form in her throat, making it hard to breathe. A wave of paranoia washed over her, questions that needed answering. Who the fuck is this guy and what does he want? Is he a stalker? Does he know about her investigation? Is he going to try and shut her up? 

There was no doubt she could handle herself, she may have been a desk jockey but she still went through her training at the academy. Despite the fact that she could handle a gun just fine, Rey still found herself feeling nervous. It was just her leading this investigation now, no one else to back her up. 

The cab ride over was a nightmare, the traffic was just fine but she felt her hands slightly tremble. Every little voice inside of her screamed that she was in danger, that she was crazy for even doing this. Those were voices became mute as she remembered there was no other way. The investigation was about to become dead in the water. Rey was only human after all, there was still so much to uncover and only twenty-four hours in a day and one of her now. But if she could just get the tiniest clue, a finger pointing her in the right direction. It could be everything. Even if this man threatens her, or tries to shut her up on the Order’s behalf.

Or maybe it was just a depraved stalker. In that case, despite her skills dusty, Rey was confident enough in her aim. 

Situated in the National Gallery of Art’s Sculpture Garden was The Pavillion Cafe. Rey entered hesitantly, closing the heavy door gently behind her. A large cafe with modern furnishings. Wicker chairs and polished wooden tables. The plain spotlights on the ceiling could have been mistaken for twinkling stars in blurry eyes. And in plain centre of it all, a window. A large one covered from one end of the wall to the other. A view of beautiful lush trees and the bridge outside. It was slightly busy but the cafe was large enough to handle diners, it was still empty enough to have an intimate discussion. Looking around, Rey tried to find the man, Ben. In the corners of the room the lightning was dimmer, almost hidden. That’s where she found him. A black figure, his skin pale. That’s her man.

She approached the booth slowly, her heels clicking against the brown tiled floor. Breathing as steadily as she could, her heart beating out of her chest and into her throat. Things were about to become serious. Trying to ignore the growing feeling of anticipation, Rey slid into the booth across from the man. One last deep sigh as she placed her purse beside her. The man, Ben, turned to her, a silence between them as they analysed each other. Noticing each mole that painted his pale skin like constellations, his dark eyes sporting dark purple bags. He didn’t sleep either.

“Who are you?” Rey asked gingerly. 

“My name is Kylo,” he said quietly, almost a murmur, “I work for The First Order”

If only it had been a stalker. 

Her heart skipped a beat before she came back to her senses, interpreting the information. Trying not to let the fear take over her.

“What do you want?” 

“I know you’re working on an investigation into the Order, everybody does”

“So?” 

_ ‘Good. Let’s keep this under control _ ’ Rey thought.

Sitting up straight, watching him like a hawk. Kylo was muscular. His chest broad, his white dress shirt button was clinging on for dear life. His black suit jacket a little baggy at the arms to make up for his muscular shoulder. Intimidating already, Rey tried to remain focused. 

“There is a parcel for you at a post office in Richmond” Kylo said casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What does that mean?” 

A parsel? Are they trying to blow her up? Poison her? This man, that whole organisation, would have to think so little of her if they thought she would just go to some post office out of state. All for something she knows nothing about.

“There should be some information in there that will prove useful to you”

Rey’s world stopped around her. Was this man a whistleblower? She couldn’t help but remember what Poe had said about Finn. The NDA. The legal consequences, the not so legal consequences. What in the world want to make him even risk that? 

“Are you…” she started, lowering her voice, “are you leaking information?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kylo said, relaxed and indifferent.

“You are...” Rey whispered to herself. Suddenly looking around herself for watching eyes or listening ears close by. 

“Do you know what would happen to you if they caught you?” Rey asked urgently. 

“I’m well aware, yes”

“And you’re going to risk it anyway? I don't understand”

“I’m done with his shit” he said coldly. His eyes piercing into Rey’s.

She didn’t know who ‘ _he_ ’ was. The man that Kylo was done with but she could safely assume the Order must be have been worse on the inside, worse than Rey had thought. Kylo looked tortured, a dead man walking. His purple under eyes, long and disheveled hair, signs of a man that ran on fumes. Just like she did.

“Go to Richmond, okay?” Kylo said vaguely, sliding out of the booth with briefcase in hand. “I’ll message you soon.”

Like that he was gone, so swift and casual. The heavy doors of the cafe did not make even a squeak as he left the building. A small white cup and saucer with a drop of black coffee inside and a screwed up napkin was all that Rey was left in front of her. Staring into the bottom of the cup, Rey’s mind was like a busy highway. Thoughts speeding past her without a second to even recognise them. 

She didn’t take a cab back to the office, instead she went home. Lying on her couch, looking to the plain white ceiling above. 

The implications this had. If Kylo was a whistleblower, providing her documents that could help put the nail in the coffin for The First Order, that meant everything. But she wouldn’t be gaining the documents legally, she was certain this wasn’t legal. However there was nothing stopping her from using these documents as a bridge to get the right information the legal way. Rey wondered what lay inside that package, sitting alone as it waited for her all the way in Virginia. Only one hours drive away and she could have everything she ever wanted.

But then another sort of implications came to mind. What if it was all a trap? A joke? What if the information was all bullshit? What if she was setting herself up? Putting herself into danger. She couldn’t help but think of pages laced with cyanide or sensitive triggers setting off detonations.

Lastly she thought of the man, Kylo. Googling him on the cab ride home brought many interesting things to light. He was one of Alistair Snoke’s right hand man, he was highly ranked in the organisation. Yet the ‘ _about us_ ’ section of the Order’s website had nothing about him, the whole website had nothing about him. Except for tiny scraps of his presence at international events or his attendance of shareholder meetings. Rey had also spent some time on Google Images though she would deny that she zoomed in on his face, becoming lost in thought over the man shrouded in mystery.

“Yes, I’d like to book a cab going to Richmond...yes Richmond Virginia” 

It was decided. She would risk it all for whatever lay in that parcel, it was the only lead she had now.

_ I’m on my way now _

_ I’m trusting you. _

It wasn’t until the cab made its way through downtown that she received a notification. Her hand sweaty from gripping her phone too tightly, the notification was one that was highly anticipated.

_ **Ben** _

_ good. _

_ so you should. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💖💖 this was based off one of my au tweets (btw you can follow me on twitter @benswolos or tumblr @spaceypriestess). It’s funny but this came to be a lot easier than other concepts. I hope you enjoyed this at the very least and again thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also if there’s any mistakes please let me know bc I don’t have a beta ok bye


End file.
